


Dating you would be something

by tigragrece



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mention of sex, Supportive Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Marcus knew it's was not easy to be with Sherlock but he wanted to make it work.It's crazy how many subject they could talk and he find it great to be with him.





	Dating you would be something

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing even if it's rare.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Sherlock have asked one date at Marcus after one case where they have eaten some could have thought they were only friends but they were in one date.  
  
Marcus knew it's was not easy to be with Sherlock but he wanted to make it work.  
It's crazy how many subjects they could talk and he finds it great to be with him.  
  
When they have finished Marcus thought he would walk and finish the night alone but Sherlock have kissed him  
  
"I'm not sorry Marcus, you are my friend and I'm interested in you since a while"  
  
"I know it Sherlock it's the same for me"  
  
They decided to not take slow and decide to spend the night together where they made love.  
They had one passionate night.  
  
At the morning Marcus said to Sherlock "Maybe I should go home if Joan is here or it's would be awkward"  
  
Sherlock takes the hand of Marcus and said to him "Don't worry everything will be okay, and I'm not ashamed of it."  
  
They kiss  
  
When they go for breakfast, Joan is not surprised at all she even hug them.  
And tell them "I'm so happy that you are together"


End file.
